Ever After Lingo: How to Speak like a Fairytale
As we all know, Ever After High (the series) uses a lot of puns in the series. Often making parallels of real world things/people/places (e.g. One Reflection = One Direction ; Tailor Quick = Taylor Swift ; Puer-story-co = Puerto Rico) just like Monster High. Below is a list of lingo and expressions often used in the Ever After High universe. Admins and users are allowed to suggest more puns for the list. The words on this list may or may have not been said or mentioned within the series (in the books or in the webisodes). This list usually comes from the input of the fans and not canon. This is only a good reference guide for fans of the series learning how to adjust to the lingo of the series. (Very much a WIP) Expressions *Oh My Grimm (Oh My Gosh) *Oh My Fairy Godmother (Oh My God) *Hex (Ex; add prefix to words that begin with "ex/ac". i.e hexually, hexact) *Wonderlandiful (Wonderful) *Fairy Fail (Epic Fail) *Tea-riffic (Terrific) *Spelltacular (Spectacular) *Spell-ebrate (Celebrate) *What the Spell (What the Hell) *Spella (Hella) *What in Grimm's name (What in God's name) *Sweet mother of Grimm (Sweet mother of God) *Oh Grimm (Oh Lord) *Oh pixie dust! (Oh drat/oh gosh) *Oh my wand (Oh my gosh) *Son of a witch (Son of a B*tch) *Oh, for crying out wolf! (Oh, for crying out loud!) *Fables/legends and gentle-tales (Ladies and gentlemen) *Speak of the wicked (Speak of the devil) *Wicked/that's so wicked/totally wicked/ext. (Replace "wicked" with cool/awesome/ext.) *For Aesop's sake (for heaven's sake) *It's on like Fairy Song! (It's on like Donkey Kong) *YOLOUT/You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLO/You Only Live Once) *Swagger (Swag) *Oh my Quills and Inkwells (Oh my stars and garters) *Let the Cheshire cat out of the bag (Let the cat out of the bag) *Spill the magic beans (Spill the beans) *Turning a sprout into a beanstalk (making a mountain of a molehill) *Jeez Fairies (Jeez Louise) *We wear pink on Wandsdays (We wear pink on Wednesdays) *Snatches the gingerbread man (Takes the cake) *Ghost of Christmas Past/Present/Future Tense (Past/Present/Future Tense) *Hat-tastic (fantastic) *I see Londust, I see Prance, I see Name Here's underchants (I see London, I see France, I see Name Here's underpants) *Fae (Bae) *Fairyzone (Friendzone) *White Cat pages (white pages) *Yellow Dwarf pages (yellow pages) *Jack of all threads (jack of all trades) *Like a King/Queen/Monarch (like a boss) *Chill potion (chill pill) *Once upon a hi (hi) *A bite of your own apple (A taste of your own medicine) *Dr. know-it-all (know-it-all) *The End (Bye) *Good riddles (Good riddance) Magicday (monday) Teaday (tuesday) Wandsday (wednesday) Toadsday (thursday) Fairyday (friday) Spring-fairestday (saturday) Spellday (sunday) Fashion Articles of Clothing * Fairy Janes (Mary Janes) * Cast-mere (Cashmere) * Rags-to-riches-lan (Raglan) * Spellybean Shoes (Jellybean shoes) * Tick-Tocs (Crocs) Beauty Products * Anastasia Beverly-Spells (Anastasia Beverly-Hills) * Lore-réal (Loréal) * Make Up For Ever After (Make Up For Ever) * Mayspelline (Maybelline) * NAREverAfters (NARS) * O.Cr.C./Obsessive Crownspellsive Cosmetics (O.C.C. Obsessive Compulsive Cosmetics) * S-tale-a (Stila) * Sugarspell (Sugarpill) * Urban De-fay (Urban Decay) Designers/Fashion Houses *Abracadabra and Witch (Abercrombie and Fitch) *Alhexander McQueen/Alexander McSnowQueen (Alexander McQueen) *Balenciyaga (Balenciaga) *Bownatella Versarchery (Donatella Versace) *Charmsale (Amsale) *Christian L'Aulnoyboutin (Christian Louboutin) *Christian Storyano (Christian Siriano) *Givenchivalry (Givenchy) *Hans Christian Dior/Christian Dwarf (Christian Dior) * Mattress Pea-rada (Miuccia Prada) * Moo Moo (Miu Miu) *Moo-schino (Moschino) *Myth-son Kitsune (Maison Kitsune) *Myth-son Margispella (Maison Margiela) *Pinnochio-co Chanel (Coco Chanel) *Wandy Spellissimo (Wendy Bellissimo) *Vera Chang'e (Vera Wang) Miscellaneous * Fair-dye (Hair-dye) * Fairytale Fashion Week (Fashion Week) (canon as of Truth or Hair) * Mani-curse (Manicure) *Pedi-curse (Pedicure) *Crowndation (foundation) *Mas-fairer (mascara) Models * Barbara Pal-fin (Barbara Palvin) * Flora Delev-bean (Cara Delevigne) * Heidi Crumb (Heidi Klum) Stores * Se-flora/Sea-flora(Sephora) * Uniqorn (Uniqlo) Film Awards * Author Awards (Oscar Awards) * No-spell Peace Prize (Nobel Peace Prize) * Princess-and-the-Peabody Award (Peabody Award) * Riddlish A-card-emy Film Awards (British Academy Film Awards) Movies *The Fault in our Stories (The Fault in our Stars) *Legally Goldilocks (Legally Blonde) *Paper Crowns (Paper Towns) *Of Blind Mice and Men (Of Mice and Men) *The Storybook (The Notebook) *Story Wars (Star Wars) *Spelless in Seapple (Sleepless in Seattle) *Penception (Inception) *Castle Alone (Home Alone) Film Actors * Arnold Dwarvesenegger (Arnold Schwarzenegger) * Eshell Mermaid (Ethel Merman) * Fairie Wisher (Carrie Fisher) * Fairyl Streep (Meryl Streep) * Genie Depp (Johnny Depp) * Jean Fairbrow (Jean Harlow) * Jim Faerie (Jim Carrey) * Judy Fairland (Judy Garland) * Lionardo DiCowardo (Leonardo DiCaprio) * Mandy Moo-er (Mandy Moore) * Morgan Fairyman (Morgan Freeman) * Olivia de Neverland (Olivia de Havilland) * Raven McAbracadabrams (Rachel McAdams) * Ryan Goosling (Ryan Gosling) * Rywand Seacursed (Ryan Seacrest) * Shia LaBeowulf (Shia LaBeouf) * Spellena Bonham Charmer (Helena Bonham Carter) * Spindsay Lohan (Lindsay Lohan) * Whoopi Goldilocks (Whoopi Goldberg) * Zsa Zsa Gabear (Zsa Zsa Gabor) Food Brands * Beauty Crocker (Betty Crocker) * Cheetoads (Cheetos) * Doritoads (Doritos) * Froggo Lays (Frito Lays) *Heexen-Dazs (Häagen-Dazs) *Spellbury (Pillbury) *Spellogg's (Kellogg's) Food Items * Cham-page-ne (Champagne) * Crowned cake (Pound cake) * Djinn Mustard (Dijon Mustard) * Mermalade (Marmalade) * Spellybean (Jellybean) * Spellghetti (Spaghetti) * Three Bear Claws (Bear Claws) * Snow Queen Cones (Snow Cones) Restaurants *Burger Kingdom (Burger King) *Chick-Spell-A (Chick-fil-A) * Crystal Ball Burger (Krystal Burger) *Fairy Queen (Dairy Queen) * Fin-N-Out Burger (In-N-Out Burger) * Five Dwarves (Five Guys) * Olive Fairy Book Garden (Olive Garden) * Old McDonald's (McDonald's) * Papa Bear's Pizza (Papa John's Pizza) *Pentucky Fairy Chicken/PFC (Kentucy Fried Chicken/KFC) *Pop-Goes-The-Weasel-Eye's (Popeye's) *Starbooks (Starbucks) *Taco Spell (Taco Bell) *T.G.I. Fairydays (T.G.I. Fridays) *Tweedledumino's (Domino's) *The Brewing Pot (The Melting Pot) *Wendy Darling's (Wendy's) Geographic Locations By Continents and Countries Afairyca (Africa) * Algeniea (Algeria) * Antrolla (Angola) * Bookina Faso (Burkina Faso) * Cape Mer-de (Cape Verde) * Charmeroon (Cameroon) *Fairygypt (Egypt) *Geniea (Guinea) *Ifairy Coast (Ivory Coast) *Madagascharm (Madagascar) *Mer-occo (Morocco) *South Afairyca (South Africa) Asia * Charmenia (Armenia) * Elfghanistan (Afghanistan) * Fairippines (Philippines) * Ja-Peter Pan (Japan) * Mafaysia (Malaysia) * North Story-ea (North Korea) * Pixiestan (Pakistan) * South Story-ea (South Korea) * Spin-dia (India) * Spin-donesia (Indonesia) * Mer-key (Turkey) * Uz-book-istan (Uzbekistan) Europe *Elfgium (Belgium) *Enchants/Enchance (France) *Engrimm (England) *Featherlands (Netherlands) *Grimmany (Germany) *Hexembourg (Luxembourg) *Oztria (Austria) *Penmark (Denmark) *Plotvia (Latvia) *Spellvakia (Slovakia) *Spungary (Hungary) *Trolland (Poland) *Trollgaria (Bulgaria) North America * Bearbados (Barbados) * Cardnada (Canada) * Hexico (Mexico) * Jafayca (Jamaica) * Mer-tinique (Martinique) *Puerto-story-co (Puerto Rico) *Spellize (Belize) *St. Kitts and Elves (St. Kitts and Nevis) * United Kingdoms of Fairymerica (United States of America) Oceania/Pacific/Australasia * Fay-ji (Fiji) * Marspell Islands (Marshall Islands) * New Hexland (New Zealand) * New Spelledonia (New Caledonia) * Oztralia (Australia) South America * Argenietina (Argentina) * Fairyguay (Paraguay) * Geniezuela (Venezuela) * Hexcuador (Ecuador) * Trollivia (Bolivia) * Trollombia (Colombia) Major Cities * Buenos Fairies (Buenos Aires) * Card-if (Cardiff, headquarters of BBC) * Fairis (Paris) * Hexico City (Mexico City) *Londust (London) * New Orc City (New York City) * Pin-okyo (Tokyo) * Rio de Geniero (Rio de Janeiro) * Spellbourne (Melbourne) Music Types Acaspella (Acapella) Awards * Grimmys (Grammys) Artists * 3 Blind-MCE (Blink-182) * 5 Chapters of Summer (5 Seconds of Summer) * ABBA-cadabra (ABBA) * AE$OP Rocky (A$AP Rocky) * All Shine Glow (All Time Low) * Ariana Granted (Ariana Grande) * Aspelle (Adele) *Billy-goatye (Gotye) * Billy Troll (Billy Joel) * Bookstreet Boys (Backstreet Boys) * Bonny-M (Boney M) * The Brotherhood (The Neighborhood) * Christina Faerie (Christina Perri) * Christmastina Elfguilera (Christina Aguilera) * The Contemporary Baebes (The Mediaeval Baebes) * Dixie Ruby Chicks/Dicey Chicks/Pixie Chicks (Dixie Chicks) * Echo-nymph (Echosmith) * Elvis Princely/Spellvis Presley (Elvis Presley) * The Fabled (The Wanted) * Fairestmore (Paramore) * Fall Out Book (Fall Out Boy) * Far East Castlement (Far East Movement) * Fayday Parade (Mayday Parade) * Fayoncé (Beyoncé) * Fifth Charmony (Fifth Harmony) * Fitcher's Birdy (Birdy) * The Four/Five Element(al)s (The Four Seasons) * Froggers and Gnomerstein (Rodgers and Hammerstein) * Green Fae/Queen Day (Green Day) * Hexton (Rixton) * Hey Violet Fairy Book (Hey Violet) * Irvwing Fairlin (Irving Berlin) * John Myth (John Legend) * Katy Fairy (Katy Perry) * Lady Yaga (Lady Gaga) * Lana d'Aulnoy (Lana del Rey) * Liona Lewish (Leona Lewis) * Little Boye Cyan (Troye Sivan) * Little Red Sheeran (Ed Sheeran) * Maidonna (Madonna) * Mariah Fairy (Mariah Carey) * Merina and The Diamonds (Marina and the Diamonds) * Michael Jack-and-the-Beanstalk (Michael Jackson) * My Chemical Ever Ater/My Storybook Romance (My Chemical Romance) ** Frank Lie-ero (Frank Iero) ** Gerard Fay (Gerard Way) ** Mikey Fay (Mikey Way) * N*CHANT (NSYNC) * N.W.A/ g'Nomes with Attitude (N.W.A/N- with Attitude) * Odd Fable (Odd Future) * Of Dragons and Men (Of Monsters and Men) * Old Blind Mice (Old Blind Dogs) * One Reflection (One Direction) * Ozcar Gnomerstein II (Oscar Hammerstein II) * Panic! At The Ball (Panic! At The Disco) ** Brendon Undine (Brendon Urie) ** Spencer Sylph (Spencer Smith) * Peasants II Princes (Boys II Men) * Pink Flycia (Pink Floyd) * PJ Lovely (PJ Liguori) * Potion-tonix (Pentatonix) * Prince Staples (Vince Staples) * Prince the Veil (Pierce the Veil) * Puss In Boots Dolls (Pussycat Dolls) * Rebecca Jack (Rebecca Black) * Regina Sparktor (Regina Spektor) * SeaSea Hexha (Bebe Rexha) * Selena Gnomez (Selena Gomez) * Sleeping with Mermaids (Sleeping with Sirens) *Sophie Willis-Hextor (Sophie Ellis-Bextor) *Sole-lange (Solange) * Spellanie Martinez (Melanie Martinez) * Spelline Dion (Celine Dion) * Spin-dsey Stirling/Spin-dsey Stringling (Lindsey Stirling) * Spun. (Fun.) ** Nate Truess (Nate Ruess) * Stephen Storytime (Stephen Sondheim) * Storya Estefan (Gloria Estefan) * Story Kelly (Tori Kelly) * Sugar and Spice Girls (Spice Girls) * System of a Crown (System of a Down) *Tailor Quick (Taylor Swift) *Tiara (Ciara) *Trolleen Bellinger (Colleen Ballinger) *The Whittles (The Beatles) *twenty one of hearts/twenty øne of hearts (twenty one pilots/twenty øne pilots) *Witchard Froggers (Richard Rodgers) *Written Park (Linkin Park) Songs *Bean On (Lean On) *Blank Page (Blank Space) *Breath/Death of a Knight Bachelor (Death of a Bachelor) *Changing Pages (Chasing Pavements) *Charm me harder (Love me harder) *I See Magic (I See Fire) *I Write Tales, Not Destinies (I Write Sins, Not Tragedies) *My Tales Know What You Did in the Dark/Write 'Em Up (My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark/Light 'Em Up) *Oops, I Charmed You Again (Oops, I Did It Again) *Rhyme For The Bookend (Hymn For The Weekend) *Spelline Bling (Hotline Bling) *Spell You Again (See You Again) *When Can I Charm You Again? (When Can I See You Again?) *You Don't Know You're Charming (You Don't Know You're Beautiful) *Tocks-ic (Toxic) School Classes *Advanced Wooing *Archi-hext-ure (Architecture) *Arts & Crafts *Beast Training and Care *Bi-orge-y (Biology) *Castle Design *Che-myth-stry (Chemistry) *Classic Literature *Craft-shop (a workshop for trickster students) *Creative Storytelling *Crownculus (Calculus) *Damsels-in-Distressing *Dance Class-ic (Dance Class) *Debate *Dragon Slaying *Environmental Magic *Fays-Hex/Physhex (Physics) *General Villainy *Geografairy (Geography) *Ge-orge-y (Geology) *Grimmnastics (Gymnastics) *Health Class-ic (Health Class) *Hero Training *History of Evil Spells *History of Tall Tales *Home Evilnomics (Home Economics) *Kettle-quette (Etiquette) *Kingdom Management *Magicology *Muse-ic (Music) *Mythematics/Mathemagic (Mathematics) *Mythology *Princess Design *Princessology *Science and Sorcery *Study Ball (Study Hall) *Woodshop *Wooing 101 Places * Castleteria (Cafeteria) * Class-ic (Class) * Class-ic-rooms (Classrooms) * Lost and Crowned Office (Lost and Found Office) Miscellaneous Terms * Spellmester (Semester) Sports * Magic Rug-by (Rugby) * Palaceball (baseball) Bookball (Football) * Fairytale-back (Pass-back) * Touchcrown (Touchdown) Organisations * Feefi (Fifa) Technology Apps * Instacrown/Instacharm/Princestagram/Mythstagram (Instagram) * Snapchant (Snapchat) * Tinderella/TinderBox/Cinder (Tinder) * Bean/Stalk (Vine) Devices *Gnomebook (Chromebook) *MirrorPhone (Cell phone, iPhone) *MirrorPad (tablet, iPad) *Reflect (Mac Book) *Compact Mirror (Mini Tablet) *PageStation (PlayStation) *Storii (Wii) *Spindle (Kindle) *xBook/HexBook (xBox) Miscellaneous * Fleet/Re-fleet (Tweet/Retweet) * Hext/hexting (Text/texting) * Hextag (Hashtag) *MirrorCast (Broadcast/show/Podcast) *Mirrornet (Internet) *MirrorStore (Apple Store) *Shelfie/Spellfie (Selfie) *Mirrorsoft (Microsoft) *BirdSong (Samsung) Video Games * Angel's Halo (Halo) * Assassin's Tale (Assassin's Creed) * Call of Beauty (Call of Duty) * Castle Raider (Tomb Raider) * Dance Castle (Dance Central) * Dishonest (Dishonored) * Dragonronpa (Danganronpa) * Enchantae (Shantae) * Fairy Emblem (Fire Emblem) * Final Fairytale (Final Fantasy) * Five Chapters at Freddy's/FCAF (Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF) * Flying Monkey Island (Monkey Island) * "Get-in-the-Sack" Monsters (Pocket Monsters/Pokemon) * Giant Hill/Glass Hill (Silent Hill) * Grand Theft Carriage (Grand Theft Auto) * Kingdom's Quest (King's Quest) * Legend of Spellda (Legend of Zelda) * Poppa Bear's (Papa's; add phrase to one of the Papa Louie games) * Sonic My Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Super Fairio Bros. (Super Mario Bros.) * The Seven Dwarves' Minecraft/MaidenCraft (Minecraft) * The Tower of Baba Yaga (The Tower of Druaga) * Youkai Sundial (Youkai Watch) Websites * Fablebook (Facebook) * Flitter (Twitter) * Hexlist (Craigslist) * Little Reddit (Reddit) * MyChapter (Myspace) * Throne-blr (Tumblr) * Wootube (Youtube) Television Programs * 2 Broke Dwarves (2 Broke Girls) * 12 Monkeys Jumping On The Bed/ 12 Flying Monkeys (12 Monkeys) * Baking Bad (Breaking Bad) *Boots (Suits) * Don't trust the Witch in APT 26 (Don't trust the B in APT 23) * DrakeTales (DuckTales) * Castle Hunters (House Hunters) *Catching Up With The Charmings (Keeping Up With The Kardashians) *Curious St. George (Curious George) *Fair Bears (Care Bears) *Fairy Dreadful (Penny Dreadful) *The Fresh Prince of Rebel-Air (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) *The Hex Factor (The X Factor) *The Huff-and-Puff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) *Magic Rug-rats (Rugrats) *Mer-lock (Sherlock) *MSV Unpolished (MTV Unplugged) *Open Sesame Steet (Sesame Street) *Pixer-Upper (Fixer-Upper) * Quacking The System (Hacking The System) * Satyrs Back Off (Haters Back Off) * Tiny Castle Hunters (Tiny House Hunters) *Tiny Castle Nation (Tiny House Nation) *Treasure Hoarders (Hoarders) *Snow White Collar (White Collar) *Wand-tico (Quantico) *Will & Graciosa (Will & Grace) *Yellow Dwarf (Red Dwarf) Television Actors/Stars * Bob Rose (Bob Ross) * Fairis Hilton (Paris Hilton) * Myrtha Stewart (Martha Stewart) * Keel SeaBass Tideson (Neil DeGrasse Tyson) * Rosie O'Donspell (Rosie O'Donnell) * Spellsey Grammar (Kelsey Grammer) Television Stations/Channels * National Geofairic (National Geographic) * TWFN (The World Fairy Network) * Big Big Sea (BBC) Literature Authors *H.P. Witchcraft (H.P. Lovecraft) *Shannon Tale (Shannon Hale) (canon as of Truth or Hair) *Spelliam Shakespeare (William Shakespeare) *Suzanne Spellfors (Suzanne Selfors) Publishers *Fable and Fable (Faber and Faber) *Random Castle (Random House) *Simon and Pieman (Simon & Schuster) (canon as of Truth or Hair) Titles *Waiting for Godmother (Waiting for Godot) *Princess Trilogy (Princess Academy series) (canon as of Truth or Hair) Retailers *Yarns and Noble (Barnes and Nobles) (canon as of Truth or Hair) Miscellaneous *Charmed and Dangerous (armed and dangerous) *Charm-opoly (Monopoly) *Cirque Du Scrolleil (Cirque Du Soleil) *Fairest wheel (Ferris wheel) *Fairyday (Friday) *Jack-and-the-Beanstalk FM (Jack FM) *Nerves of tin (Nerves of steel) *Pages (Shades) *Scrollinary Arts (Culinary Arts) *social fairy (social butterfly) *Ultimate Big Bad Wolf/Fairymob (Ultimate Werewolf/Mafia) *United Authors (United Nations) *Magical Bean Museum (Monte L. Bean Museum) *Beastro (bistro) *Design a Dragon (Build a Bear) Category:Fanon